Video recording is widely used for producing advertising and promotional materials. Typically original video-recordings of subject matter of the advertising or promotional materials are provided by professional video recording specialists on behalf of a client. The recorded subject matter is then reviewed by the client, or advertizing specialists or advisers hired by the client, who select from the recorded material, that which will appear in a finished video presentation. The video recording specialists then prepare the finished video presentation in accordance with editing instructions provided by the client, or by the client's advisers.
In order to facilitate providing the editing instructions, the original video-recordings may be electronically marked with a time-code. The time-code includes data such as an elapsed recording time or a video frame number. The time-code is not visible in the original video-recording when it is replayed by a conventional video tape player. Because of this, in order for a client to see the time-code while reviewing the originally recorded material, a duplicate video recording with a visible time-code must be prepared. This is done using special dubbing apparatus. Such dubbing apparatus extracts the time-code from the original video-recording and imprints the time-code on each frame of the duplicate video-recording, such that it is visible when the duplicate video-recording is replayed and reviewed.
The dubbing apparatus is typically bulky, console-mounted apparatus which is not conveniently transported to a field location at which a video recording session will be carried out. Producing a time-coded duplicate recording is often provided as a laboratory service for producers of video recordings.
Using this type of apparatus there is, at best, some delay between producing the original video-recording and production of the duplicate video-recording. There is typically also a significant cost associated with producing the duplicate video-recording, as it is produced on professional quality apparatus and recording media by skilled operators of the dubbing apparatus. An apparatus for producing a duplicate video-recording of an original video-recording at the same time as the original video-recording is produced would be of significant benefit to producers of video-recordings.